Ski Trip!
by Miharu-Ayumi
Summary: Basically, Team 7 gets stuck babysitting three girls on a ski trip. That's pretty much all I can sum it up with...


Lauren (a.k.a. Ayumi): When are you gonna post it? We wrote it, like, two months ago!

Hailey (a.k.a. Miharu): eye twitch (sixteenth time she's asked me) What's it look like I'm doin'?

Lauren: looks at screen Being a nerd.

Hailey: not really paying attention Exactl— realizes what Lauren said HEY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ayumi doesn't own Naruto. Nobody owns Naruto except for the guy that owns Naruto. I despise that guy sometimes… Why can't he give Naruto away in some contest or something? Imagine how much stranger the series would get…evil look (Ayumi knocks Miharu out) Now I'm off to have tea with the chipmunks before she wakes up!**

**

* * *

"This week is going to be so awesome!" yelled Naruto.**

"Yay!" said Miharu in mock excitement. Ayumi rolled her eyes. Akira started dancing around the room.

"You mean they're _ALL_ coming?" asked Sasuke. Ayumi nodded solemnly. Sakura stared at Sasuke while obviously thinking about how awesome he is.

"Well might as well get moving to get this over with," said Ayumi.

"We can't. Kakashi isn't here yet," said Sakura.

"Yeah, he's late _as always_," said Naruto looking like he had had enough of his sensei's lateness. (Hailey: You can thank Ayumi for typing that.) Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Naruto. Miharu practically had a heart attack and fell over. Kakashi glanced at her. Akira poked her and got slapped _very_ hard.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked.

"We've been ready since—" said Naruto.

"Shut up," said Ayumi hitting him in the head. Akira, Miharu, Sakura, and possibly even Sasuke cheered silently. Kakashi just grinned.

"So...does that mean we're ready to leave?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm going to kill Naruto for this," muttered Sasuke.

**

* * *

Hailey: Yep, it's all Naruto's fault. "I want a mission that's actually challenging for once!" This wasn't challenging, it was cruel and unusual.****

* * *

"This is going to be a long trip," moaned Ayumi. Needless to say, the hike to the resort was, well, plainly, it was dangerous.****

* * *

Lauren: Anything's dangerous when the three of us are stuck with ninjas…**

Hailey: TRYING TO TYPE HERE! QUIT INTERRUPTING!

Lauren: Just put the soda down.

Hailey: Mwahahahahahahahaha—NEVER— mwahahahahahahahaha!

**

* * *

(Miharu, Ayumi, and Akira can't stand sitting next to each other for that long, so they got suck hiking.) Miharu had over-packed and kept getting pulled down by her bag, Ayumi and Sasuke had nearly killed Naruto and Akira at least twelve times, Sakura was daydreaming and kept wandering away from the group, and Kakashi refused to look at the map. He kept insisting on his "ninja sense of direction". No one believed him and the fact that their last stop had been a biker bar wasn't very comforting. Miharu was even starting to get delusional and at one point refused to leave a restaurant because she thought Kakashi was some kind of psycho-killer and was going to kill them all as soon as they were alone. Akira tied her up with a video game controller and pulled her along, kicking and screaming, for at least an hour before she snapped out of it. After all of that they were only a fourth of the way by night.**

"You mean we have to spend the night out here?" screeched Akira (calmly, of course). Kakashi nodded.

"We would be a lot farther if Miharu hadn't been convinced I was some kind of serial killer!" Kakashi said glaring at Miharu.

"You were just stuck on getting us lost," mumbled Miharu, blushing.

"Does someone need a hug?" Akira asked. She had been acting really weird since the biker bar, and Ayumi was starting to wonder if someone had spiked her drink as a joke. Miharu just slowly inched away muttering "I'm not even gonna ask". Miharu even slept in a tree that night, just to be safe.

They were all in for a rude awakening the next morning. Miharu opened her eyes to find Kakashi, like, a foot away from her, grinning. She fell out of the tree screaming and accidentally landed on top of Sasuke, who didn't appreciate having someone land on him very much. He nearly stabbed her with a kunai he just _happened_ to be holding.

**

* * *

Hailey: cough _Paranoid_ cough**Hailey: cough cough 

Lauren: Girl, you better shut the heck up before I take that keyboard 'n shut you up myself.

**

* * *

Akira, a little too eager to save someone, tackled Sasuke, and there was a _long_ fight that followed. The fight ended with Akira held to a tree by two shuriken in her sleeves and Ayumi and Miharu holding Sasuke back, and getting hit a lot because of it. Finally, Sasuke calmed down and everyone ate breakfast, except for Akira, who was still shurikened to the tree. She wasn't let down until everybody else had walked about a half a mile then remembered her and "got lost" on the way back.**Akira, a little too eager to save someone, tackled Sasuke, and there was a fight that followed. The fight ended with Akira held to a tree by two shuriken in her sleeves and Ayumi and Miharu holding Sasuke back, and getting hit a lot because of it. Finally, Sasuke calmed down and everyone ate breakfast, except for Akira, who was still shurikened to the tree. She wasn't let down until everybody else had walked about a half a mile then remembered her and "got lost" on the way back. 

After an entire, well, so, about half a day of walking (Miharu had another ..._incident_) they reached the resort. They pretty much split up on snowboarding and skiing. Sasuke, Ayumi, Sakura, and Kakashi went with snowboarding. The rest of them went with skiing. On the first run Sasuke and Ayumi were awesome. Sakura was to busy staring at Sasuke and rolled all the way down the slope. The ones that picked skiing were all sent rolling down the hill by Naruto who would not wait for Kakashi to decide which goggles to wear, the blue or red. Naruto had also refused to let Miharu teach him how to ski first. That changed when Ayumi threatened to ... _hurt him_. When Ayumi scared someone, it gave Miharu a confidence boost, well, except when she was threatening Miharu, so Miharu went into "shut up and maybe you'll learn something" mode. It didn't exactly work on people like Naruto and Akira. Naruto, who of course didn't listen, tried to do one of the expert courses first. A half an hour later, Akira and Miharu had dragged him in front of the lodge's fireplace to thaw out while Kakashi just watched. They were sure he had a smug smile under his mask when Akira had broken down and begged him to help them drag Naruto back to the lodge after insisting she could do it herself, but they couldn't exactly tell. _Fortunately_, Ayumi had brought a digital camera, so they had plenty of Naruto-cicle pictures to post on the internet.

Then it was time for dinner. Naruto kept on making sure they had no ramen before ordering. It turns out that they came to the only resort without ramen. Naruto started freaking out and going insane dancing around in hysteria. Fortunately for Naruto, but unfortunately for Miharu, Ayumi had actually brought instant ramen in case of emergency. Miharu tends to talk a lot during meals, so things usually got a bit..._chaotic_. Sasuke was getting really annoyed and soon he was on the verge of killing her. Akira's left eye twitched. Ayumi, being the hero, snatched Akira's chopsticks away from her, and stuffed Miharu's mouth full of noodles. Miharu looked like she was going to vomit. Sakura and Naruto both started laughing ridiculously and Miharu was quiet until dinner was over. As if there hadn't been enough problems that day, when they went for their room keys, they found out that Kakashi had only gotten three rooms. Naruto and Sasuke shared one, Kakashi got his own, and all of the girls and wound up sleeping in the last one. Ayumi got the bed, Sakura got the couch, Miharu got the floor, and Akira slept on the floor next to her. Miharu's screaming woke up Ayumi and Sakura because she had been woken up by Akira's snoring and found Akira hugging her in her sleep. She insisted that Akira slept on the other side of the room after that.

The next few days passed with a lot of yelling, fights, and ...snow.

Akira stared at Kakashi in disbelief.

"We're snowed in, as in we can't leave?" she asked incredulously. Kakashi nodded. "This had to happen on our last night when we were staying in the rather large cabinish thingy?" Once again Kakashi nodded.

"I know isn't it awesome?" yelled Naruto. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"What was that?" screamed Naruto hugging Sasuke. "Someone at the door, loser. GET OFF!" Sasuke said shoving him. Kakashi opened the door. Then shut it and turned around.

"Well that sucks," muttered Kakashi. "There are enemy ninja out there.

**

* * *

Hailey: looks over Lauren's shoulder at computer screen -.-**

Lauren: 8notices Hailey and looks closer What?

Hailey: We agreed on no randomness.

Lauren: When?

_Flashback:_

_Hailey: Remember, **no randomness.**_

_Lauren: Scout's honor!_

_Hailey: Good. goes to the kitchen to get a soda_

_Lauren: Hehehe. I'm not a scout, moron._

End Flashback

Lauren: Oh… Too bad! It's my turn to type and I'm typing!

Hailey: Step away from the keyboard!

Lauren: pushes Hailey away with one hand and keeps typing with the other

**

* * *

"What-are-we-gonna-do-what-are-we-gonna-do?" Sakura and Miharu screeched frantically.**

"Why don't you tell me, Miharu-sensei?"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" (Naruto had started calling Miharu this after the millionth time she corrected him)

"WHY, MIHARU-SENSEI?"

"SHUT UP, BAKA!"

"I'LL SHUT UP WHEN I WANT TO!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" They turned around and glared at Ayumi and Sasuke.

"Do not worry they are no match for Naruto, the next hokage!" said Naruto.

"Fine, go get your butt kicked, but I'm right here for when you lose," said Ayumi. Well, we all know how that turned out: Kakashi sat there. Miharu and Sakura freaked out. Akira and Naruto went and got there butts kicked. Then Sasuke and Ayumi went in and won. Yay. Then they found a magical flamethrower and had tea with the chipmunks. The End.

**

* * *

Hailey: Yeah right, like we'd actually put that in this, Sasuke would murder himself, and us, for that matter.**

Lauren: Sasuke…starts drooling

Hailey: Snap out of it. whacks Lauren

**

* * *

Then Sasuke had one of his "_do something really cool"_ phases which he fulfilled by pulling off his fire jutsu and melting the snow. Sakura nearly fainted after this. Then they were on their way home.**Then Sasuke had one of his " phases which he fulfilled by pulling off his fire jutsu and melting the snow. Sakura nearly fainted after this. Then they were on their way home. 

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"For the twenty-second time, Naruto, we are not there yet," said Miharu loudly.

"...sooooooooooooooo...are we there yet?" Let's just say that Miharu found a _really big_ rock and hit Naruto in the head with it, repetitively.

**

* * *

****Miharu: it's the first idea we've ever bothered to finish. Don't blame us, Ayumi's over at my house, we're bored, and we're half asleep. LIVE WITH IT!**

**Ayumi: snore**

**Miharu: hits Ayumi to wake her up**

**Ayumi: punches Miharu**

**Ayumi and Miharu: unconscious**


End file.
